


Clash of the Fandoms

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Dream battle, Not Cannonical, more to come - Freeform, suggestions accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if one of your favorite characters from one universe fought one from another? Of course, you have! The following is my humble attempt to sort these things out!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Clash of the Fandoms

“We’re ready when you are Catra!”

Catra nodded and turned to face the large circular portal in fascination. Entrapta had been working like a woman possessed for weeks, and now the moment was here. The people of Etheria would finally be able to explore whole new worlds, dimensions even, without ever having to leave their homeworld. 

“ISN’T AMAZING!” someone suddenly shouted from directly behind Catra. Despite having a very long time to get used to this sort of thing, Catra couldn’t quite stop herself from jumping and letting out a tiny hiss.

“Yeah…” she said brusquely, clearing her throat to cover her lapse “...Excellent work, Entrapta.” She’d been hoping this would be enough for the Princess but of course, it wasn’t. A moment later she found herself bounded tightly in Entrapta’s prehensile hair.

“SPACE! OTHER DIMENSIONS! IT’S ALL OUT THERE! EVERYTHING IS OUT THERE!” Entrapta gushed, her eyes shining as she brought her face within an inch of Catra’s. For her part, Catra tried to squirm against the hair hug she was trapped in but found she had no room to wiggle.

“Yeah, it’s great…” she grunted, “...would you mind letting me down?”

“What?” Entrapta looked confused before realization dawned on her face. It seemed as though she really hadn’t realized she had been squeezing Catra with her hair. “Oh!” she exclaimed as Catra found herself being dropped to the floor.

“It’s too bad Adora and the others couldn’t be here for it,” she mused as she looked up at the large portal frame. Of course, Catra had reasons beyond the scientific for why she wished Adora was there. But the other woman would have really wanted to be here for this. For a moment, it occurred to Catra that she could just postpone the test until Adora got back fro Salineas. 

Occurred to her, but she dismissed this idea quickly as a smirk spread across her face. Yeah, she COULD wait, but why shouldn’t she just go ahead? Catra had been excited about Entrapta’s work with the portal for a long time. She was tempted by the idea of a new chance at adventure. Her life was a great one, she knew it, but she did miss having some excitement in her life.

“Power it up!” Catra called up the control booth. 

“Power-up sequence engaged!” Kyle called from where he was standing at the control panel. Catra turned and had to squint as a powerful blue light burst into life in the portal frame. A moment later it resolved itself in a swirling blue circle of energy.

“Do you have any idea where the other end of the portal is?” Catra asked Entrapta. 

“No idea!” the princess answered happily. 

“Well, here goes…” Catra said as she took a few cautious steps toward the portal. When nothing disastrous happened, she took a few more. Before she knew it she was just a few feet from the swirling blue portal. She took a deep breath and was preparing step forward again when, to her surprise, the portal’s surface began to roil like water at a high boil.

Catra jumped backward, eyes narrowed. “What’s happening, Entrapta?” she shouted.

“Oh my...SOMEONE ELSE IS COMING THROUGH!” came the answering shout. Catra’s eyes bulged as her mouth fell open. Someone or something was coming out of the portal. Somehow this possibility hadn’t ever occurred to her in her anticipation of this moment. In her mind, it had always been her that had stepped through the portal. What was she supposed to do now? What should she say to who or whatever came through the portal?

Before her mind could supply an answer, someone stepped out of the portal frame. 

All Catra could do was blink in surprise. When you thought of aliens from another dimension your head went to green monsters with tentacles. The person standing before he looked like an ordinary Etherian or First One girl. Tanned skin with long dark hair and dark eyes that instantly drew Catra’s own. They seemed to burn with barely controlled intensity. 

Catra was so caught up with the woman’s eyes that she didn’t take in her clothing. A simply roughspun tunic that looked like it had seen better days. She even missed the grime on her face and the shackles on her wrists and ankles. Nor did she have time to study the stranger for very long…

* * *

Azula had no idea what the strange swirling blue circle that had suddenly appeared in her cell was. Nor did she particularly care. She’d been stuck inside the small stone cell for weeks or maybe months? It didn’t matter, she would wait for decades if she had to. She WOULD have her revenge. 

Perhaps this unexpected new phenomena would be the start of her vengeance. Azula approached it cautiously, wary of what it might be. If this was some kind of bending then she had never heard of it before. Could this be the magic sometimes mentioned in legends and children’s stories?

She would have gone on studying it for longer if she hadn’t heard a voice coming from up the hallway outside her cell. “Did you hear that? Let’s go check it out.”

Azule snarled. She would thoroughly enjoy burning her guards alive one day. But for now, she did the first thing that occurred to her. She stepped forward into the blue energy floating in her cell to emerge….somewhere.

Azula’s eyes narrowed again as she looked around her. She was in some kind of large circular room. The ceiling was so high that the light didn’t fully reach it. The light was strange, however. Azula didn’t see any lamps or fires, just glowing boxes around the walls. Azula would have kept on looking but then her eyes fell on the strangest sight of fall.

Standing just a few feet in front of her was...a cat. Or was it a woman? The nearest Azula could tell, it was something in between those two things. The cat-woman thing was wearing a garment in shades of red, which gave Azula some small hope.

“Who are you?” she demanded. The cat thing seemed to recoil in surprise.

“You can speak-” it started to ask in a distinctly female voice. Azula cut it off before it could continue.

“Of course I can speak you impudent servant, now release my hands and take me to your commander!” she snapped with all the authority of a true Fire Lord. Though Azula didn’t consciously realize it, her mind was already beginning to clear. The red haze that had seemed to rest over all her thoughts since before her imprisonment was clearing imperceptibly. Her mind was clear enough that she was able to guess what had happened.

Azula had always known that the people of the Fire Nation had still loved her. No matter that the Avatar and his friends had put her weakling brother on the throne, she had known there were still loyalists. It was clear to her now that the strange blue swirl had been a way for these loyalists to rescue her. Now, with the true Firelord at the head of a loyalist army, she would retake control of her kingdom.

Happy as she was to be free, Azula was also greatly displeased. She was the true Fire Lord, she should have been welcomed with troops presenting arms and the commanding officer on his knees. Instead, all she got was some abomination? Her eyes blazed in indignant fury. “RELEASE ME!” she roared at the cat thing.

“Listen, whoever you are…” the cat said in an angry voice “...You can’t just show up here and tell me what to do-” Azula’s eyes bulged at its tone and the clawed finger it had leveled at her. 

“Release...me...now…” Azula whispered in a voice of deadly calm.

“Get lost, the door back to where you came from is right there,” the cat snapped back as it stabbed a finger over Azula’s shoulder back at the swirling energy.

This was its first mistake. Azula’s may have been carefully kept from her bending by restraints and a chilled cell. But now that she was free of the cell she could slowly feel her power reasserting itself. Moreover, there was something about the very air around her that seemed...invigorating. 

“Wrong answer,” Azula snarled. Before the cat could do anything else she drew back her head, sucked in a deep breath, and then exhaled a tongue of blue flames directly at her target.

* * *

Catra’s anger a the newcomer’s haughty attitude was immediately swept away by surprise and alarm. “What the?!” was all she had time to say before she was forced to throw herself sideways to avoid the jet of blue flames.

“Oh...my...FIRE BREATHING?!” an excited shout came from nearby. Catra’s eyes went wide in a sudden alarmed realization.

“ENTRAPTA! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GET HELP!” Catra shouted. She couldn’t say anything else because she was once again forced to spring out of the way of a burst of flames. This move took her behind the cover of a large console where she took a second to regroup. This was NOT how she had envisioned exploration through the portal going. But if this newcomer wanted it, then Catra would bring it.

“Hey! Hothead!” she shouted, popping up from behind her console. “You missed me!” The reason she got was another powerful jet of blue fire that was so intense Catra worried it might set her clothes alight. She continued to dodge between various bits of cover, always only a heartbeat ahead of the flames that kept lancing out toward her. She had to keep the other woman’s attention on her long enough to let the others escape. And for her to execute her plan.

After dodging one last blast of fire, Catra launched herself at one of the porta’s support pillars. She then bounced off this to the wall of the control booth. Finally, she launched herself away from this wall. She was twelve feet in the air and falling fast toward her target, her claws extended. 

“Welcome to Etheria!” she howled as she prepared to strike.

* * *

Azula’s indignant anger had turned to frustrated rage. Whatever this cat thing was, it was fast. She could only count on one hand the number of people she had met who wouldn’t have been roasted alive by her flames so far. And this cat was the only one who could have avoided them without the use of bending.

“Welcome to Etheria!” came the sudden shout. Azula barely had time to turn toward the voice, barely had to time recognize that threat. Before the cat slammed into her, driving her down to the metal floor.

Azula had been given the best instruction in both armed and unarmed combat throughout her life. She was more than a match for any two or three normal people at once, even without her bending. It was a different matter when her wrists and ankles were in chains. And she also sensed that this cat was far above ‘normal’. 

Its claws flashed up and down almost faster than Azula could follow. It was all she could do to keep rolling from side to side to avoid the slashes. This pattern couldn’t continue for long, eventually, she would get skewered. So she did something desperate. Azula couldn’t take the second it would take to blow fire, lest she lose her face. So she just spat upward.

The glob of spit hit the cat in its face, causing it to reflexively close its eyes for half a heartbeat. That was all the time Azula needed. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she drove her feet up and into the cat’s stomach sending it tumbling backward with a pained grunt. Azula used the added momentum to roll into a back somersault. A second later she was up on her feet and preparing to exhale flames again only to find that she had no time.

My god was the cat fast. 

* * *

Catra was lost in the joy and fury of battle. She had missed this kind of cathartic release and now here it was. Some small part of her mind realized how disturbing the implications of this was. What kind of person was she that she craved the violent release of her energy? Was that person worthy of Adora? 

But now, here in front of her, was an opponent who clearly warranted all of Catra’s rage. And she meant to enjoy the chance. The kick to her gut had surprised her, but she recovered instantly. The firewoman had just regained her feet when Catra pounced at her again. This time she didn’t try to tackle her target, just driving her to the ground before springing away again. It was clear to Catra that she needed to keep moving with this foe, so she would make her speed her weapon.

Every time the other woman tried to stand or collect herself, Catra would spring at her from a new angle. She could see the frustration mounting in her opponent, this brought a grin to her face. Frustrated opponents made mistakes, and mistakes were deadly. Catra kept this routine going for almost a full minute before she dropped the floor directly behind the other woman, both their chests heaving. 

“Playtime is over,” she said as she swept the woman’s legs out from under her. Without another word she leapt high into the, her right hand drawn back, claws extended. She was going to end this now. But as her claws came down she saw her mistake, after it was too late to fix it. Rather than rolling out of the way the other woman simply raised her shackled hands above her. 

Catra’s eyes went wide in horror as she watched her claws sever the chain.

* * *

  
  


Azula was bleeding from deep cuts on her shoulder, back, and face. She knew they would scar horribly, and this though of the marred perfection of her face stoked the fires of her rage to new heights. Lifting her shackles above her she let the cat sever the chain before rolling quickly to one side.

“Bad kitty,” she said as she used her right hand to direct a powerful wave of blue flames at the cat. It only saved itself by ducking behind another obstacle. The room was littered with them, as though whoever had worked here had a habit of starting and not finishing projects. Azula would have to deal with them later. While the cat was distracted, Azule directed two fingers down at her ankle shackles and, a moment later, she was free.

She was free, fully free for the first time in so long. She meant to enjoy herself. Throwing her head back she let out a banshee shriek sent a ring of blue flames lancing out in all directions. She didn’t hear a cry of pain so she turned and sought her opponent. This time she saw the cat springing between pillars and Azule grinned a vicious grin. The grin of a hunter that had captured its prey.

Azula began pistoning her fists out form her body, sending small bursts of flame flying out toward her opponent. The cat was fast, but each time it sprang away from the fire, Azula destroyed a bit more of its potential cover. Soon it would have nowhere to hide. Firing three more fire jabs to keep it trapped behind another obstacle, Azula conjured a fire whip and drew her arm back. 

With a loud cracking sound the whip cut the top off of the machinery the cat had been hiding behind. 

* * *

Catra yelped as her cover was suddenly cut in half. The fiery blue whip missing the top of her head by inches. Scampering to the side on all fours she resumed her ducking and weaving around the room. But she knew this couldn’t last, she was losing places to hide and fast. Soon it would be just her and living fireball in the center of the room. A fireball that only seemed to be getting stronger.

Catra knew it was time to do something desperate, time to take a gamble. 

Catra had known since she was a child that she could see better in the dark than others. She’d always had an advantage during nighttime training with the horde and in night fighting as an adult. The stranger certainly resembled Etherians and First Ones, so maybe…

Catra sprung from all fours toward the room’s power generator. She only narrowly avoided a ball of blue flame as she went. Landing beside the generator she had no time to try and decipher its controls. Instead, she just drove her foot into its control panel and preyed to anyone or thing that might be listening that it would work. Someone or something must have been listening. All the lights in the room went out.

Despite her many burns, Catra leered to herself. 

“Coward!” the other woman shouted from the dark. The only light in the portal room was now provided by two small blue flames that she seemed to be holding in her hands. Catra didn’t answer, she wasn’t about to give away her position. Using the shadows and the room’s cover to her advantage, she began to creep slowly toward her prey.

* * *

  
  


Azula shrieked in frustration. She couldn’t see her target in the pitch blackness and the room was full of nothing but metal. What few things would burn didn’t provide enough light to illuminate her target. Without any real hope of hitting anything, she sent wave after wave of blue flames searing into the darkness. 

Something heavy slammed into her from behind then. Azula cried out in pain as she felt four razor-sharp claws rip along her lower back. The wound sent her staggering forward eyes closed tight against the agony. Before she could begin to process what had happened, the same claws tore a gash in right hip, going the other direction.

For the first time that day, Azula felt fear. The fear of uncertainty. She was no longer confident she could easily beat this enemy. The cat might not be a bender, but she was lethal. And Azula knew that if she didn’t finish this soon, she might not finish it at all.

This thought had no sooner formed in her head than she was once again driven to the floor. This time the cat lunged out of the darkness directly in front of her, slamming Azula’s back and head hard on the metal. All the air was driven out of her lungs and, try though she might, she couldn’t force herself to stand back up.

“It’s over,” the cat said from somewhere behind Azula in the dark. Azula’s breathing was so loud in her ears that she couldn’t make out any other sound but she got the sense that the cat was walking away from her. And this, more than anything, drove life back into her body. How dare this peasant freak turn it’s back on her. Her, the one true Fire Lord.

Azula drew her head back, use her back and neck to arch herself off the ground. Taking in as deep a breath as she could, Azula shrieked again. A long, haunting, psychotic sound of pure rage and pain. And as Azula screamed, blinding arcs of lightning burst from her body in all directions.

* * *

  
  


The unexpected indoor lightning storm caught Catra completely by surprise.

One moment she was staggering away from the body of her fallen adversary. Fully intending to get to the door and summon help. The next she was feeling pain like she had never felt before, and flying through the air. She slammed into something hard and dropped to the floor with a thud. Her mind was scrambled and her breath was gone, she was trying to force her head off the floor when she heard it.

Unsteady footsteps lurching toward her on the metal floor. Then, even more frighteningly, she heard the laughter. A demented cackle like that of a madwoman. Turning toward the source she saw her enemy stumbling toward her, electricity crackling around her hands. Catra tried to make herself stand, or at least get to all fours. She had to keep fighting.

Then another blast of lightning hit her in the side send her hurtling backward through the air. Her back hit the wall beside the door with a sickening crack. This time she barely felt it as she hit the floor. Her vision was going in and out of focus and she smelled the scent of burnt hair and flesh. Her mouth was full of blood and her body felt like it was burning alive.

She could hear the other woman saying something, but couldn’t make out the words. Catra was hoving somewhere just on the edge of consciousness. She might have stayed there forever if something hadn’t dragged her consciousness back from wherever it had been drifting. It took her a few seconds to realize that the doors had opened.

“Catra!” a familiar voice shouted from above her. A moment later someone knelt beside her and gently hands lifted her head. She had to blink several times to clear her vision and, soon, Kyle’s face swam into focus above her. “Catra! Are you alright?” Kyle asked.

“No…” Catra’s voice came out as a low croak but she wanted to scream. Kyle had to leave, he had to leave now or he’d be killed. To her dismay and frustration, Kyle laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, you don’t look like it. What happened? Don’t worry though, more help is on the way,” Kyle tried to reassure her. But this just made Catra more desperate. Didn’t he understand? The fire woman was still there!

“No...go…” she croaked. Her arms stirred feebly as she tried to force her unwilling and broken body to obey her. 

“Hey, relax, Catra! You shouldn’t be moving,” Kyle said. But Catra was now struggling in his arms.

“Kyle! Get out of her! You-” she gasped but then she cut off as she heard the thing she had been dreading. The sound of crackling electricity and a snide voice.

* * *

“Isn’t this touching...is she your pet?” Azula asked as she stepped out of the shadows she had been hiding in.

“Who are you?!” the scrawny looking boy in front of her stammered as he stood. His hand began to stray toward a black club on his belt. Azula didn’t hesitate. Moving her hands in rapid precise patterns, she conjured a lightning bolt between her palms. She let it grow and build for a moment and then another. 

“Bad kitty,” she hissed.

* * *

The world seemed to move in slow motion. Catra saw the lightning bolt forming in the woman’s hands. Then she realized who it was targeting. There was no time for her to think, only time for her to act. And, perhaps, to regret.

“Good-bye...Adora…” Catra whispered as she lurched up and leapt in front of the lightning bolt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always down for new suggestions, I'm thinking of making this a recurring thing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
